Reunion
by Irish Rose1
Summary: The pilots and nurses return to Pearl Harbor for a visit. Will some of them come back for good?
1. Default Chapter

For those of you who have not read my stories I changed some things from the movie storyline. Danny and Evelyn never get involved, she does get pregnant but the baby is Rafe's, Danny does not die in China and he and Sandra are married.

Why am I writing again after I said I was done? To put it simply, I've missed all of them.

___________________________

As they had promised they would do at the end of the war, the pilots and nurses gathered in Pearl Harbor in August of 1950. They had exchanged letters, telephone calls and been to weddings and christenings since they had all parted five years earlier but had been wanting to get together in the place where they had all ended up in 1941.

Rafe had rejoined the Air Force as a reserve officer, so he and Evelyn were able to fly into Hickam on a military transport. Their children Danny, Sarah and Joseph had been left at home with their grandparents on the farm in Shelby Tennessee. Danny especially had wanted to come with his parents, but Evelyn had had to explain to him that it wouldn't be fair to his brother and sister if he got to go and they didn't. Rafe had told him that they would take a family trip to Hawaii and the three of them would get to see where they were born.

That placated Danny and he was able to say goodbye to his parents without being too disappointed. 

As it turned out, they were the last ones to make it to Hawaii. Danny, Sandra, Red, Gooz, Barbara and Martha all stood at the gate waiting for them to get off the plane. It was a step back in time for Evelyn as she ran to Barbara and they hugged. "It's good to see you sweetie. It's been too long."

Evelyn pulled away and looked at her. "It's always much too long between visits."

"You got that right." Martha agreed and she hugged Evelyn. "You look really good."

"So do you Martha."

Rafe had collected their bags and walked over to the group. When he put them down, he found himself pulled into a bear hug from his best friend. "Damn Rafe, it's good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too Danny." And he clapped him on the shoulder. "How the hell are you?"

"Doin' fine. The situation in Korea ain't good though."

"Ain't that the truth." And he shook his head.

"Back together for two seconds and they're already talking shop." Red joked as he came over to shake Rafe's hand. "It's been a while Rafe."

"That it has Red. Haven't seen you since Danny's youngest was born."

Danny grinned at the mention of his daughter. "She just turned a year old."

Rafe looked at Red, surprised. "Has it been that long?"

"It doesn't seem like it does it, we talk on the telephone so much."

Gooz grinned. "My wife says I talk more to all of you than her."

Evelyn came to stand next to Rafe and put her arm around his waist. "I know how she feels." She smiled.

Rafe didn't take the bait. "Excuse me Mrs. McCawley, but you talk to these three as much as I talk to the boys here." And he kissed the top of her head.

Sandra laughed. "You two haven't changed a bit."

Danny put an arm around his wife. "Honey, they wouldn't be Rafe and Evelyn if they did."

"That's true. If you two are ready, let's get back to the house. Danny and I have got a surprise for all of you."

"What is it?" Martha asked her.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it." Danny said.

Gooz looked at Red. "Do you know what this surprise is?"

Red grinned. "I do, but I can't tell you. I have to work with this guy everyday." He said, indicating Danny.

"And I still outrank you." He answered with a grin.

As they had done when the house had been Rafe and Evelyn's, the crowd gathered at Danny and Sandra's and got to see the most recent pictures of the two little girls. The older girl Ann, was named in honor of their fallen friend Anthony and had just turned three and one year old Shelby was named for her daddy's home town in Tennessee. Evelyn was amazed how much she had grown.

Being a wife and a mother had forced Sandra out of her perpetual shyness but she was still somewhat reserved. There was no doubt in anyone's mind however, that she loved her husband and her daughters.

For Danny, being a husband and a father had brought out a side of him that the other's, except for Rafe, had never seen. He was relaxed and happy and loved being with his family. It was always somewhere in the back of his mind that until he went to live with the McCawley's after his father died, his young life had been hard. And because of that he never wanted his daughters to ever have any doubts that he loved them and wanted them to have an easy life.

He and Sandra had had a few discussions about that because she didn't want them growing up believing the world revolved around them.

When they all gathered on the back porch, Sandra excused herself to go pick up the girls from her next door neighbor. "She's a really nice lady. Her husband's been in the Navy for ages and all of her own kids are grown. So she looks after the girls when we need her to." And she walked into the house. 

Danny came out with beers for the pilots and joked that if the ladies wanted anything else, they were on their own. "Sandra usually does the fancy stuff. And if I know Mrs. Callahan, she'll talk her ear off before she lets her go."

Barbara got up and went to the small bar. "As it so happens, my pop has a tavern in Queens." She smiled and asked the girls what they wanted before she started to mix drinks. "You'd be surprised what you learn hanging around a bar." And before Martha could open her mouth to comment, Barbara turned around. "Not a word out of you honey." And they all laughed.

Red sat there listening to the exchange between his friends and it was like they had never left Pearl Harbor. How many evenings had they sat on this very porch when Rafe and Evelyn had still lived here and ribbed each other over the smallest things?

He was glad when Danny had decided to stay after the war because it meant a connection to the past, before the Japs had bombed Pearl and killed Betty. Even after all of this time, it still hurt like hell and it was something he had never gotten over.

"Hey Red, you all right?" Rafe's voice broke into his thoughts.

Red mentally shook himself and sighed. "I'm so glad to see all of you, but it brings back a lot of memories."

Martha sighed. "Are you really serious about never getting married?"

"I know you think I should have found someone after Betty died. But every time Danny and Sandra set me up with someone all I can think of is that she's not Betty."

They were all quiet.

"Don't feel bad for me, will you? This was my choice, just like it was my choice to stay here and be close to her in some way."

"And you're sure it's what you want?" Evelyn asked him gently.

Red looked at her. "Do you remember how you felt when you thought Rafe had died?"

She nodded.

"You said once that if he hadn't come back, you don't think you would have ever gotten married. You said Rafe was your one true love and didn't want anyone else."

What could she say? He _was _right. "We just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy, being Uncle Red to those two girls. And I do date, but it's never anything serious."

Gooz decided it was time to lighten the mood and asked Danny about the pile of bricks in the middle of his yard. "What in the hell is that?"

Danny and Red looked at each other before Danny explained. "It's a barbeque."

"What in the hell is a barbeque?"

He explained what he and Red had seen when the Air Force had sent them to California for a couple of weeks. "It's real popular with them. They put a grill over a flame and they cook anythin' that ain't nailed down." He joked.

Gooz looked at Red with disbelief. "This is what you've been hinting at for the last few weeks?"

Red smiled. "Don't look like that Gooz, it's actually good."

"We'll see." Was all he told his friend.

"As soon as Sandra gets back with the girls, I'll get started and you can see how good it is."

"If this woman talks as much as you say she does, we may starve before you get a chance to prove it." Barbara remarked.

Rafe stood up. "Well why we're waiting, any of you boys want another beer?"

"I'll take one." Gooz told him. 

He held out his hand to Evelyn. "Care to give me a hand Mrs. McCawley?"

Evelyn looked at her husband and smiled. "Of course." And she took his hand and went with him into the house.

"They really _haven't_ changed, have they?" Martha grinned and they all relaxed, waiting for Sandra to come back.


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is

Danny had tried unsuccessfully to talk Rafe and Evelyn into staying at the house. 

But his best friend was insistent that they not disrupt his and Sandra's everyday routine, so Rafe got a room for Evelyn and himself at the Haleiwa Motor Court. That was not lost on Evelyn who was even more surprised when she found that he'd gotten the same room he'd stayed in when he'd come back from England. Rafe never ceased to amaze her because even after having been married for eight years, he still remembered the small things.

He'd not told her about that until they'd gone into the kitchen for more beer. "You're just full of all sorts of surprises aren't you?"

He pulled a bottle out of the icebox for Gooz and one for himself. "I thought you'd like that." 

"Of course I do. I'm just wondering what made you think to get a room _there_?"

He grinned at her. "It's where we started our family, or have you forgotten?" 

He could still make her flush with that cocky grin of his. "You know I haven't." And she put her arms around him. "I also haven't forgotten that we had two more kids while we lived here."

"Are you tryin' to make me blush, Mrs. McCawley?"

That made Evelyn laugh. "The day I can make you blush Rafe McCawley is the day you hate to fly."

"And _that_ will never happen." He said before he kissed her. 

"It's so strange being in this house and not living here." She sighed. "I do wish the kids could have come with us if just to see this place. Every time Danny looks at the old pictures, he tries to remember living here."

"You made a good home for us Evelyn."

She smiled at him. "I couldn't have done it without you." And she kissed him back. "Thank you for coming home alive."

Rafe put the bottles down on the counter so he could put his arms around his wife. "Is it true what Red said about you never gettin' married if I hadn't come back?"

She nodded. "I couldn't see sharing my life with anyone else _but_ you. I knew from the first time I kissed you that I would never meet anyone else like you."

From the back porch they heard Gooz. "Hey McCawley, where's that beer?"

Evelyn shook her head. "He's as bad as the kids. I'm always telling them not to shout from another room but to come and ask."

"We _will_ bring them back here. I just want them to be old enough to appreciate it." And he picked the bottles up off the counter, took Evelyn's hand and headed to the back porch.

When they had rejoined the crowd, Gooz took his beer. "Should have known better than to let the two of you go in there alone." He grinned.

"Leave 'em alone Gooz." Red smiled. "It's like old times."

"Yea, they always did have a habit of disappearing in the middle of dinner." Barbara said with her eyebrow arched. 

"He always had to help Evelyn with something in the kitchen." Martha added.

"Or the back of the house." Danny chimed in with a grin. 

That got Rafe to grin self consciously. "Well, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't help my wife?" And everyone laughed.

It was then that Sandra came out with the girls. She was holding Shelby and Ann stayed very close. As everyone tried to talk to them Danny could see his oldest was getting a little overwhelmed with all of the strangers around, so he came up on the porch and picked her up. She buried her face in his shoulder and put her arms around his neck. "Not used to all these people are you punkin'?"

Ann shook her head.

"How about Mama and I take you inside and get you to bed?"

She nodded.

"Okay, let's go." 

Sandra started to follow Danny into the house before she turned to them. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

When Danny and Sandra had gone inside, it was quiet. Memories were assaulting all of them being back together in this house. Evelyn remembered how she and Rafe would take Danny and Sarah to bed as everyone stayed out on the porch.

Red was remembering how he'd gotten through those first awful months after coming back from China and having to face the fact that Betty was gone. If it hadn't been for these people, he's not sure what would have happened.

"I think we're losing Red again." Gooz commented.

"I'm still here."

Danny came out from the house. "Sandra's goin' to finish puttin' the girls to bed and told me to fire up the grill."

"You're wife is a sensible woman." Martha smiled as Danny walked out to the yard. 

Rafe followed him and as Danny started the fire, he smiled. "Evelyn was telling me how it was so strange bein' in this house and not livin' here. I know what she means 'cause I keep thinkin' how it should be me standin' there and Evelyn puttin' the kids to bed."

"Why'd you go back to Tennessee Rafe? You could've stayed here in the Air Corps."

"I wanted to go home."

"It ain't so bad here, you know? We have a good life here and so did you and Evelyn. Don't you ever miss it?"

Rafe nodded. "Yea, I do. We talk about it a lot and Danny tries so hard to remember _anything_. I don't know if he does 'cause he was barely four when we went home."

Danny stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. "Did you ever consider that _you_ were the only one goin' home?"

"I didn't think about it at the time. But it seems the longer I'm away," He paused. "the longer _Evelyn_ and I are away, we miss this place more and more."

"Well you joined up again didn't you, so come back. We ain't flyin' P-40's any more, but I know you could learn to fly a jet."

"I only joined the reserves. And even if I _were_ thinkin' about it, I'd have to talk to Evelyn and the kids. Danny thinks he remembers a _little_ about Hawaii, but Sarah and Joey don't. All they know is Shelby and I don't know if I want to take them away from there and their grandparents."

"I know what you mean. I don't know if I could ever take the girls away from here because this is the only place _they_ know."

"You wouldn't have much choice if the Air Force transferred you." Rafe grinned.

"Well they haven't done it yet, so I don't think about it. But I do think you should consider comin' back. We could always use another good pilot." Danny urged him.

"I'll talk to Evelyn later and see what she thinks."

Sandra came out on the porch with a platter of raw steaks and walked out to the yard to give them to Danny. "The girls are asleep." She told him.

"That didn't take long."

She smiled. "Mrs. Callahan wore them out."

"That woman is a godsend." He said and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks honey."

"Just don't burn them this time." She said with a smile and went to the bar to fix herself a drink. 


	3. Reserve or active?

Gooz was the first to grudgingly admit that barbequed steak was better than he had expected. "Pretty damn good Walker."

"And he didn't burn them." Barbara grinned. 

Her comment prompted Danny to look at his wife. "You ain't ever let me goin' to live that down are you?" He said with a smile.

Sandra was sitting next to Martha and trying not to laugh. "Of course not."

That got everyone to laugh. 

"Thanks honey."

The hour had gotten late and the friends were reluctant to leave each other. Sandra had brought out coffee for everyone earlier and had made a second pot because no one was ready to go. 

Rafe felt Evelyn's head go down on his shoulder. "Ready to go?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded. "I'm ready, but I don't want to."

"I know honey, but we've had a long day and we'll see them tomorrow."

Barbara noted Evelyn's exhaustion. "I think Evelyn's ready to call it a night. Frankly, so am I."

Martha looked at her wristwatch and sighed. "I think you're right Barbara and I also think it's time we leave Danny and Sandra alone."

Gooz stood up and stretched. "All right Red let's get movin', you're my ride."

Red stood up and yawned. "Sure Gooz. Anyone else need a ride to their hotels?"

"I'll take you up on that." Martha answered.

"I'm ready to go." Barbara added before she looked at Rafe and Evelyn. "How about you two?"

"I'll take 'em." Danny told her.

"Okay." She said. 

"Danny and I have the day off tomorrow, so how about meeting somewhere for breakfast?" Red suggested.

Everyone was agreeable and because the Black Cat Cafe was close to where they were all staying, they decided to meet there. As Danny and Sandra walked the group into the house, Rafe and Evelyn stayed outside on the sofa. She had tucked her feet under her and curled up next to her husband. How many summer evenings had they sat together just like this after they'd put the kids to bed and enjoyed the quiet? For Rafe, he couldn't help but remember how many times she'd fallen asleep just like this and he'd have to carry her into the house. _Why_ had they left? 

Since talking to Danny earlier in the day, Rafe kept asking himself that question. 

"Look at this. We leave them alone for a minute and they fall asleep." Danny grinned at them from the doorway, his arm around Sandra.

"We had a long flight from Tennessee in case you've forgotten." Rafe grinned back. 

Danny and Sandra came out and sat down in two of the chairs across from their friends. "Why don't ya'll stay here tonight? Your wife's already asleep."

"And you seem to forget how small this house is. You can't fit two more people in here."

"We could always find the room for you two." Sandra urged as Evelyn opened her eyes and sat up. 

"Hey Sleepin' Beauty." Rafe tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Evelyn smiled at him before she looked at Sandra. "We really appreciate the offer, but Rafe and I don't want to impose. Besides, we don't get much time to ourselves and this trip is giving us that."

"All right McCawley's, you made your point. If you're ready I'll get you to your motel." Danny conceded before he stood up.

Rafe got up and offered his hand to Evelyn, who took it and stood up next to him. Sandra got up and hugged Evelyn. "It's so nice having you here. I'm glad you came."

"So am I Sandra. We'll see you both tomorrow." And they followed Rafe and Danny into the house.

When Danny dropped them off twenty minutes later, Evelyn unlocked the door to their room while Rafe got the bags out of the car. She turned on the light and looked around the small room where, as her husband had reminded her, they had started their family.

Rafe put the bags down just inside the door and put his arms around her. "This brings back a lot of memories." He said quietly.

She leaned back against him and sighed. "Very good memories." 

"How would you feel about makin' more memories?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "The way your mind works." 

He laughed because he knew how it had sounded. "For once Evelyn McCawley, that's not what I was thinkin'." 

She turned around. "What exactly were you thinking about?"

"How would you feel about comin' back to Hawaii?" He asked as he took her hands in his. 

Evelyn was a little confused. "I don't understand."

"I've been thinkin' about changin' my reserve status." He explained.

"Changing it? You mean going back on active duty?" 

Rafe nodded. "Yea."

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

He let go of her hands and put his arms around her. "You know I'd never make a decision like this without talkin' to you. And I haven't said anything because I didn't really think about it until we got here."

"You really miss this place, don't you?"

"No more than you do." He sighed. "I miss _all_ of it, you know? I didn't think I would and then when the Air Force started flyin' jets, I knew I had to get back in the action."

She couldn't help but smile. "Flying is in your blood Rafe McCawley and I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd join up again and learn to fly them."

"If I _could_ get posted here, it would mean uprootin' the kids. They'd have to leave their friends and my parents." 

"Honey you never should have left the Air Corps. You're a pilot and you'll always _be_ a pilot."

He grinned. "Evelyn McCawley, you amaze me."

"How do I do that?"

"You always help me when I need to make a decision. And you _have_ given me a lot to think about."

"I remember telling you when Danny was a baby that you couldn't let us stop you from doing what you were trained for. If coming back here and flying for the Air Force is something that you need to do, we'll do it as a family. Just like we've always done everything." She kissed him before she let him go and picked up her suitcase. "Now I don't know about you, but I've had a very long day and I'm ready to go to bed." And she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rafe stood there smiling and shook his head. He was a very lucky man. 


	4. Meeting at the Black Cat Cafe

Rafe was cold, damn cold. _"I was in the ocean, it was so cold."_

His eyes were open and Evelyn was sound asleep next to him. They'd left the window open overnight and a chill had crept into the room. That would explain why he'd gotten so cold, but Tennessee in the dead of winter was worse than this.

It was being back in Hawaii and being back in this room. He had been trying to do something romantic for Evelyn, but it was bringing back memories he thought long buried.

Evelyn opened her eyes and saw Rafe lying next to her, his eyes open. His brow was damp and she suspected he was dealing with some ghosts because he'd been restless through most of the night. She gently brushed the hair back from his forehead. "Rafe, are you all right?"

He sighed. "Bein' back here..." He couldn't voice what he was feeling and he sat up.

"Maybe staying here wasn't such a good idea." She told him before she sat up next to him.

He looked at her. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't think about how I would feel."

"We're going to be here for a week, so I think it would be a good idea to find another place to stay."

Rafe sighed again and shook his head. "I'm not goin' to let some old ghosts run me out of here. Besides, bein' back in this room with you brings back good memories. So if I have to deal with some old nightmares for a few days it's worth it. As long as you're here with me, it's worth it." And he kissed her.

She smiled. "You really are something."

The telephone rang and Rafe reached for the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Hey Rafe, you awake?" Danny's voice sounded too damn cheerful.

"What time is it?" 

"It's about eight o'clock."

"It's a little early, ain't it?" 

"You're the father of small kids, think about it." Danny sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Rafe couldn't help but grin. "I was wonderin' why it was so quiet this mornin'. Our kids are at home."

"Red called and we're meetin' at the Black Cat at nine for breakfast. That all right with you and Evelyn?"

He looked at his wife. "Nine o'clock at the Black Cat okay?"

She nodded.

"It's all right with her, so we'll see you there."

"Nine o'clock Rafe, don't get sidetracked." And he laughed before he hung up.

Rafe put the receiver back in the cradle. "Danny told us not to get sidetracked." And he grinned at her.

Evelyn smiled at him. "You should have told him the same thing."

He laughed at that. "Do we _have_ time to get sidetracked?"

"Not enough time, so why don't you get your shower now while I get dressed." She suggested.

He sat up on the edge of the bed. "Evelyn McCawley, you're no fun."

"I know." And she sat up on the other side of the bed. "But Rafe, that doesn't mean we can't get sidetracked later." She said as she got up off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Damn, he loved that woman.

By eight forty five they were ready to go. 

While Rafe had showered, Evelyn had made the bed and put their nightclothes away. They had decided to walk because it was such a short distance so while Evelyn waited outside, Rafe closed the door and then took her hand. They walked up the drive and as they turned on to the street, he let go of her hand to put his arm around her.

It was a beautiful morning and they strolled up the street, not really talking. This was a nice time for them because they didn't have three children to constantly keep an eye on or reminding to get their homework done or helping their grandparents with chores. They were the young nurse and the cocky pilot again and having no responsibilities except to each other.

When they reached the cafe, Danny was there waiting for them. "The last time we were here, you'd just returned from the dead." He said to Rafe.

"It wasn't all that I expected, seein' as how the Japs bombed us that mornin'."

"Everyone else is here, we were just waitin' on you two. You didn't get sidetracked did you?" He asked trying not to smile.

Rafe looked at him. "No, we didn't get sidetracked. Evelyn wouldn't let us." 

Evelyn laughed. "But it wasn't that he didn't try." And they walked into the cafe and found the table where everyone was sitting and waiting.

"How is it that any time we meet anywhere, you two are the last to show up?" Barbara asked.

Evelyn looked at her friend. "Well Barbara, there are two of us to get ready and one of you ."

"She's got you there Barbara." Martha grinned.

"Well at least your here and we can eat." Gooz commented.

As the waitress came over to take their orders, a nurse stopped by the table to say hello to Red. It was not lost on anyone watching the exchange how his face flushed because he'd not reacted to a girl like that since Betty. 

When she left the table, all eyes were on Red and he looked at his friends. "It's not what you think."

"What are we thinking Red?" Gooz asked him.

"She was just transferred here from San Francisco and she doesn't know anyone. She wasn't lucky like you girls were and coming with nurses she knew." He sounded a little defensive.

"She looks like a nice girl." Martha said. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say it's about time you let yourself feel something for someone."

"I don't feel anything for her." He insisted.

"I think it's time to leave Red alone." Sandra remarked. "If he says he doesn't feel anything, we have to believe him."

"Thanks Sandra." Was all Red would say.

The waitress came back with a pot of coffee and cups. She said it would save her making countless trips to their table, to which the group was grateful.

When their orders finally came, they ate and talked about what they were going to do for the day. Danny and Red wanted to take Rafe and Gooz to the base to see the jets they were now flying and the girls wanted to go to the hospital and take a look around. For Evelyn it had a special meaning because her three children had been born there.

Danny insisted on paying the check but Red wouldn't here of it, so they ended up splitting it. 

As they all got up from the table and made their way to the front door of the cafe they began to separate, but not before Rafe kissed his wife and reminded her that at some point that day they were going to have to get sidetracked.

"Only _you_ would remember that Rafe McCawley." She said before she kissed him back and left the cafe with the girls.

"Sidetracked?" Gooz smiled before they also left and headed to the base.


	5. Betty

"Red, wake up." 

If he didn't know better, he'd swear he heard Betty's voice. 

Red sighed because he knew he shouldn't have had that last beer. He always dreamed more about Betty after he'd been drinking and left him not only with a headache, but that deep sense of loss that he'd never really dealt with.

"Red you've got to wake up!" The voice was more insistent and when he opened his eyes, Betty was standing at the foot of his bed in the Bachelor Officers Quarters. She looked like an angel, but that's because she was.

He propped himself up on his elbows, not believing what he was seeing. "Betty?"

"Hi Red." She smiled at him. 

"I've missed you ."

"I've missed you too, but there's a reason I'm here. Red, it's time for you to get on with your life. I know how much you love me and I love you too. But I'm gone now and I can't stand to see you without someone else to love."

Red sighed. "They're not you."

She came to the edge of his bed and sat down. "And they shouldn't be. But I know there is that very nice nurse who is too shy to let you know she likes you. It would make me so happy if you would give her a chance. Please Red, do this for me?"

"I always feel like I'm being unfaithful to you in some way and I feel guilty."

"I know, that's why I decided it was time to come talk to you. I want you to be happy, so please give this girl a chance."

Red sighed again. "I don't know if I can."

Betty put her hand on his cheek. "Red, you love me and deciding to move ahead with your life doesn't change that. What I'm asking you to do is love me enough to let me go and love someone else."

He felt tears gather in his eyes. "It really _is_ time to let you go isn't it?"

"Yes Red, it is. But I know you'll always love me so don't ever worry about that." And she leaned over and kissed him.

He opened his eyes and Betty was gone. But for the first time in almost ten years, he felt he could begin looking to the future and not keep looking to the past.

When he woke up the next morning, he walked out to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He was still trying to figure out if what had happened last night was a dream. But what he did know was that he finally felt at peace with what had happened to her and knew that no amount of grieving would ever bring her back.

There was a knock at the front door and when he went to go answer it, Danny was there. "I know it's early Red, but Sandra was a little worried about you."

"Come on in Danny. You can tell Sandra I'm fine and I just had too much to drink."

"She worries about that you know."

"I know, but that's going to change and you can tell your lovely wife that."

"I'll do that."

They walked into the kitchen and Red poured a cup of coffee for himself and one for Danny. "It's been nice having everyone here these last two days, almost like old times." And he handed a cup to Danny who took a sip.

"We've been worried that havin' everyone here would be too hard on you." 

Red smiled. "You and Sandra worry about me too much. I'm all right Danny, really. In fact, I think it's time to give that nurse a chance."

Danny nearly choked on his coffee. "What?"

"She seems like a nice girl and I've grieved for Betty long enough."

"Are you sure about this?"

"This coming from the guy who's tried to set me up with every eligible girl in Hawaii. Yes, I'm sure and I know Betty would understand."

Danny nodded at that and put his cup on the kitchen counter. "I'm headed over to the base, so I'll see you there later."

"Are Rafe and Gooz coming?"

"Yea. They both want to get another look at those jets." Danny sighed. "Rafe never should have left the military. Other than marryin' Evelyn and bein' a father to his kids, I never saw him happier than when we were flyin'."

"He's in the reserves in Tennessee, isn't he? Maybe he'll return to active duty." Red speculated.

"I don't know about that Red. I don't think Evelyn would be too crazy about him flyin' again. And with it lookin' more and more like war in Korea, she'd hate it."

"God, do you really think it's going to come to that? We just got out of a war." He frowned.

"Who knows, but we'll need all the help we can get if we do." And he opened the door. "See you in awhile."

Red closed the door behind him and went back into the kitchen to refill his cup before he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later he found himself walking into the Pearl Harbor Naval Hospital. He figured if he was going to ask her out, he'd better do it while he could hold onto his nerve. He approached the reception desk and saw one Lieutenant Amy Bradford R.N. "Lieutenant, do you have a moment?"

She turned around to see one very nervous looking Captain Red Winkle. "What can I do for you Captain?" She was trying not to let him know she was as nervous as he probably was.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a cup of coffee with me when your shift is over."

It wasn't dinner at a restaurant, but Amy suspected this was the best he could do for the time being. She knew about the fiancee he'd lost in 1941 and how he'd mourned her loss, so this would suit her just fine. "That sounds like a nice idea. I'll be through with my shift at 4:30 and I can meet you at the cafe."

"If it's all right, I'll meet you here and we can walk over." He suggested.

"That would be fine."

Red smiled in relief. "I'll be here at 4:30." And he turned around and left the hospital. When he got outside, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks Betty." He said before he headed to his car to get to the base. 


	6. Saying Goodbye

It was time to say goodbye to each other again. 

The week in Hawaii had passed so quickly and it was time for everyone to go home. It was particularly hard on Rafe because the closer it got to going back to Tennessee, the more he wanted to stay. He'd gotten a chance to fly when he and Gooz had met Danny and Red at the air base and it was like old times, flying with his best friend off of his wing.

They were having dinner at Danny and Sandra's with the others and a new addition. Red had brought the young nurse from the hospital and he looked happier than he'd looked in a long time. Wherever she was, Betty had to be smiling.

Danny had fired up the barbeque for one last dinner together and he was showing Rafe what to do. What Rafe hadn't told him was that he'd been on the phone to his commander about returning to active duty and seeing if it would be possible to request a posting to Hawaii. He was told it would take some time, but there should be some news by the time he got home.

He hadn't told Danny about it because if being sent to Hawaii wasn't possible, Rafe didn't want him to be disappointed. Truth to tell, neither did he.

He _had_ talked about it with Evelyn and she said whatever would make him happy would be all right with her. He'd just have to wait until he got home before he could make a decision.

"Hey Rafe, keep an eye on the steaks will you?" Danny's voice brought him back. "Where were you?"

He grinned. "Just thinkin'."

"Well, you can't think and barbeque at the same time." He smiled at his distracted friend.

"Walker, are you sure you want to trust our dinner to this guy?" Gooz commented. "I'd rather not have my last dinner in Hawaii be burned to a crisp."

"I ain't goin' to burn 'em, so stop worryin'." Rafe answered. "And if you make one more comment like that, I _will _make sure to burn yours."

Gooz grinned. "That's fair." And he got up and started into the house. "Anyone else want a beer?"'

"I'll take one." Rafe and Danny said almost in unison. They looked at each other and laughed because some things really didn't change.

Gooz shook his head in amusement and went inside.

Somewhere inside the house the phone rang. Sandra came out a moment later and looked at Amy. "The hospital is calling for you. The telephone is on the table by the front door."

"Thank you." And she went into the house.

All eyes were on Red and Barbara was the first to speak. "All right Red, give. How are things going?" She asked him quietly, so Amy wouldn't hear them talking.

It was so nice for all of them to see a smile on his face as he looked at Barbara. "Fine." He said simply. "We're getting to know each other and I've told her about Betty. She let's me talk about her and doesn't seem to mind."

Martha sighed. "If we ever made you feel like you couldn't talk about her, we are sorry."

Red shook his head. "It's all right Martha, really. It was hard for any of us to talk about her or Tony or Billy because we all lost them."

"She seems to make you happy Red and that's all we care about." Evelyn told him.

When Amy came back out, she looked upset. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say goodnight. I've been called in to work at the hospital."

Martha shook her head. "We remember that happening more than once."

Amy smiled in relief because they understood. 

Red stood up and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "I'll drive you over."

She put her hand on his arm. "That's all right Red, you stay here with your friends. After all, they'll be leaving tomorrow and it may be awhile before you see them again. I can walk."

Barbara spoke up. "Take her to the hospital Red, we'll be here when you get back." 

Red grinned at Amy. "See all the bossing I had to put up with?" And he took her by the arm and went into the house.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sandra said and followed them inside.

Gooz passed her in the doorway as he came out with the beers and put one down on the side table before he took the other two to Rafe and Danny. "Where's Red going?"

"Amy got called into work and Red's drivin' her to the hospital." Danny told him. "He'll be back."

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" He asked.

"Looks that way." Danny commented as he took a sip. "Maybe we'll get him hitched yet."

Rafe grinned. "This comin' from the guy who didn't want to get rushed into gettin' married himself."

"That was different." They said in perfect unison and everyone laughed.

"I get your point Rafe." And he grinned before he looked at Gooz. "All right Gooz, Rafe's had his chance how 'bout you?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I want to burn my own dinner?" 

Danny shook his head. "Just don't say I never gave you a chance."

"Trust me Walker, I won't." And he went back up on the porch to sit down with his beer.

Rafe and Danny stood together in the yard and looked at their friends sitting on the porch, talking and laughing. It really was too often between visits and Danny knew it was going to be harder than usual saying good bye to everyone here, but especially to his best friend. Flying together again was something he never expected to happen. That son of a gun hadn't told him he'd been training in Tennessee and could fly. It took him back to their days at Mitchell when they were young and in Rafe's case, cocky, pilots. It really was like old times.

Danny had said he would come pick Rafe and Evelyn up and take them to Hickam. Red was going to get Gooz, Martha and Barbara and they would all meet at the air base.

Evelyn could see Rafe looking around, almost as though he was trying to memorize the room. She knew he was uncertain about what would happen as to where he would end up. He'd told his commander if it weren't possible for him to go to Hawaii, he'd leave things as they were. It meant so much for him to be able to come back here and Evelyn hoped with all of her heart it would be possible.

He hadn't been so animated in a long time. When he'd told Evelyn about the jets he saw and how it felt to fly again it almost made her cry. They never should have gone to Tennessee and she prayed they would be able to come back to Hawaii.

She finished packing their bags while Rafe made the bed. "Did you get everything out of the bathroom?" She asked him.

"I'll take a last look." He told her and went in to check. When he came back out, he assured her they had everything.

She sighed as she closed the bags and put them by the door. "We're ready to go." She saw Rafe looking so uncertain and went over to where he was standing to put her arms around his waist. "_Are_ we ready to go?"

He put his arms around her and smiled. "As ready as I'm goin' to be I guess."

Danny appeared at the open door and knocked. "All ready to go McCawley's?"

"We're ready Danny." Evelyn told him.

"We're goin' to make one stop before we go to the base. Sandra had a real nice idea last night about somethin' we could do for Anthony and Billy and Betty before ya'll go home."

"What is it?" Evelyn asked him.

"You'll find out." He told her and picked up their bags and went out to the car. 

Rafe and Evelyn stood in the small room looking around and she put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me back here Rafe. Our trip wouldn't have been the same if we'd stayed anywhere else."

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "I do somethin' romantic every once in a while."

She looked at him. "That you do Rafe McCawley." And she took her arm from around his waist and headed out the door.

Danny stopped the car at the beach a few minutes later. They were met by the others who had three leis with them. When Rafe, Evelyn and Danny joined them, Sandra told them what she had planned. "It seems that we never really got to say goodbye to any of them. We saw their coffins and there was a service, but we had a war to win at the time and never really talked about them. I thought it would be a good thing for all of us to have that chance, if we wanted to take it. So I got a lei for each of them to throw into the water and let them know how much we miss them."

Evelyn smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea Sandra. We should have thought of that before we left four years ago."

Danny put his arm around Sandra. "My wife is a genius." He smiled proudly.

"So, who wants to do the honors?" Sandra asked as she smiled back at her husband.

"I think it's only fair that Red takes one for Betty." Martha said.

"Barbara should take one for Billy." Evelyn added.

They all looked at each other not knowing who should take the lei for Anthony. Danny looked at Sandra, "Why don't you do it honey? I think Anthony would appreciate it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

With that decided, Red, Barbara and Sandra took the leis as they all walked down to the surf. 

"Red, why don't you go first?" Martha prompted him.

He stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Betty we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but the Japs made sure we wouldn't. But I know you want me to move on with my life and I'm going to try and do that. I will always love you and no matter what happens in my life, that will never change." And he kissed the lei before he threw it into the surf and watched it as it was carried in the outgoing tide.

He stepped back and wiped a tear from his eye as Barbara stepped forward. "I don't know what would have happened with us if you hadn't been killed, but I did care about you. I hope you knew that." And she followed Red's lead and kissed the lei before she threw it into the water. She took a deep breath before she stepped back. 

Sandra looked at Danny unsure of what to say. He took her arm and smiled, "Just speak for the rest of us honey, that'll do." 

And with that encouragement from him she stepped forward. "You were a good friend to my husband and to the rest of the pilots. I always thought you were a nice boy and I hope you're at peace wherever you are and with Betty and Billy." And she threw the last lei into the water before she stepped back.

"That was real nice honey." Danny told her and kissed her cheek.

They all stood close together and watched the three leis make their way out to sea. It was a bittersweet moment for them because it was the first time they'd all felt they were able to say goodbye to their friends. As they turned and made their way back up the beach, Gooz stayed behind for just a moment. He'd lost a friend that day too, but he was not as well known to the others. His buddy Joe had been shot down as he was trying to get in the air and Gooz had never had a chance to say goodbye to him. He sighed, "If it weren't for you being such a pain in the ass, I never would have learned how to surf. I'll never forget that for the rest of my life. Thanks buddy." And he turned around and caught up with the others.

Rafe and Evelyn were the last to board the transport. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and hoped he and Danny would be back together flying soon.

Evelyn had hugged Sandra and Danny before she took Rafe's hand. "Come on Rafe. It's time to go." And she boarded.

"We had a hell of a good time and it was great bein' back here."

They grabbed each other into a bear hug and pounded the others' back . "I'm glad you came Rafe, it was like old times."

"That it was Danny, that it was." He looked at Sandra. "Take care of this guy, will you?" And kissed her cheek.

"I will. You better get going, that transport won't wait forever."

Rafe boarded the flight and before he went in, turned and waved. Danny and Sandra waved back before he went inside and found his seat next to Evelyn. She took his hand and smiled. "Are you going to be all right?"

"If we get to come back here, I'll be fine." He assured her as they fastened their seatbelts just before the plane started to roll down the runway and head into the Hawaiian sky.


	7. Recalled?

Thomas McCawley met his son and daughter-in-law at the airbase. 

When he saw them step off the transport, they both looked relaxed and happy. Going back to Hawaii had been good for them and he was glad to see the broad smiles on their faces as Evelyn waved at him. He waved back as they got to the gate and then he hugged her. "Hello daughter. It looks like the trip agreed with you."

She glanced at Rafe. "We had a wonderful time, Dad."

He took her by the arms and smiled. "You got some sun, I see."

She laughed. "It's a wonder any of us didn't burn to a cinder, we were out in the sun so much."

Thomas kissed her cheek before he let her go so he could hug his son. "How are Danny and Sandra?"

"They're fine sir. And the girls are growin' like weeds."

"Your mother and I would like to have had a chance to see them. Any chance they'll be comin' home for Christmas?" And before Rafe had a chance to answer, "or will you be back in Hawaii by then?"

It was Rafe's turn to glance at Evelyn. "I don't know Dad. I called my commander and he said there might be some word by the time we got back."

"We can stop in while we're here if you want."

He shook his head. "That's all right, it can wait. I want to get home and see the kids and mama."

"Well then, let's get goin'. Those kids have been pesterin' me all day about you two comin' home."

Danny and his sister Sarah were waiting on the porch as Thomas stopped the car in front of the house. Rafe barely had the car door open before the kids were there, excited to see their parents and wanting to know what they brought for them. 

Rafe's mother came out holding the small hand of their youngest. "He's been asking all day about you."

After hugs and kisses for her two older children, Evelyn stepped up on the porch and picked up Joseph. "My goodness, you're getting too big to pick up." She said as the boy put his arms around her neck and hugged her.

Rafe took the other two by the hand as Thomas got the bags out of the trunk and they all headed into the house. 

Sarah was just about ready to start supper. "Why don't you two go upstairs and unpack while I get started. If you want to lay down and rest for awhile, I'll keep the kids down here to help me."

There was some protest from the oldest McCawley children, which Rafe promptly put an end to. "Your mama and I have had a long trip and we'll tell you all about it after supper. What I'd like you to do now is help your grandmother, all right?"

They weren't very happy about it but they agreed. "Yes, sir." and they followed Sarah into the kitchen.

It always amazed Evelyn how he could do that. Ever since they were small, Rafe had a way of talking to his children so that he never raised his voice, but he let them know without any doubt that he meant business. She shook her head. "I wish they would mind me like that."

Thomas grinned at her. "He gets that from me. He was always a handful for his mama, but he learned early on that I meant what I meant and there was no use arguin' with me about it." And he kissed Evelyn on the cheek before he followed his grandchildren into the kitchen to help.

She shook her head again. "McCawley men." She commented before she picked up her suitcase and headed upstairs. When she got to their room, she opened the door and sighed, she was so glad to be back. She stepped into the room and put her suitcase down before she walked over to the window and started to raise the shade.

"Leave it down." 

She hadn't heard him come in. "We've been gone a week, Rafe. The room should be aired out."

He put his suitcase down next to hers and closed the door. "We can air it out later. Right now, the kids are downstairs and before we have to start refereein' arguments between our two oldest, we have some time left just for us."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

He grinned at her. "Evelyn McCawley, the way your mind works. That's actually not what I had in mind, but I wouldn't object."

She smiled. "What _did_ you have in mind?"

"I thought we could take Mama's suggestion and lie down for awhile. What do you say?" 

She sighed. "It's been a long day and I really like that idea."

They curled up together on the bed and Rafe put his arm around Evelyn as they closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

They both slept so soundly that they didn't hear Sarah knock on the door to tell them supper was ready. She stood in the doorway watching her sleeping son and his wife for a moment and didn't have the heart to wake them. It had been a long day for them, she knew and wanted them to rest. She closed the door and went downstairs.

Thomas was hanging up the telephone when Sarah came down. "Are they comin'?"

She shook her head. "They're both sound asleep. I'll put something back for them so they can eat later."

"I just talked to Rafe's commander and it looks like the decision about goin' back to Hawaii is being taken out of his hands."

She put a hand on his arm. "What is it, Tom?"

"He couldn't tell me of course, but I think Rafe's bein' recalled to active duty. The fact is Sarah, whether we like it or not, we're at war again. Except this time it's not the Japs we have to worry about." He sighed. "It looks like our boy's goin' back to war."

Sarah sat down on the sofa and folded her hands in her lap with a sigh of her own. Thomas sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry honey. I know the last thing you want is for Rafe to be flyin' again, but he hasn't been himself since he came home. I do believe he misses the military more than he thought he would." 

"Has he told you that?"

"He never had to. I see it in his face every time he gets off the telephone with Danny after he's told Rafe about the aircraft he's flyin'. Sarah Jane, our son has aviation fuel in his blood, we might as well face it."

Sarah looked at her husband. "I know Tom. I've known it ever since you took him up for the first time in your crop duster."

They sat quietly together holding hands. "Sarah, we thought we lost him once and the good Lord saw fit to bring him home alive. _If_ Rafe flies combat again, I have to believe he'll come home again." And he kissed her cheek before he got up from the sofa. "We better feed those kids before there's a riot."

Sarah got up and followed her husband into the kitchen. 


	8. Return to Duty

"Hey Danny, you sittin' down?" Rafe grinned as he talked to his best friend in Hawaii.

"Why do I need to be sittin' down?" Danny asked him.

"How would you like to get your wingman back?" 

There was silence on Danny's end of the line for a moment. "That ain't funny Rafe."

"I ain't tryin' to be funny, I'm dead serious. The Air Force reactivated me because of this business in Korea and the base commander here got me assigned to Hawaii."

"You're comin' back?" He couldn't quite believe it, Rafe was coming back.

"Yea."

"What does Evelyn think about that?"

Rafe sighed. "She's got mixed feelin's about it. She's happy to be goin' back, but all those fears about my goin' back into combat have come back."

"Sandra's the same way, but guy's like us have no choice. This is war and she knows that, Evelyn does too."

He sighed again. "Hell Danny, who thought we'd be doin' this again. And so soon after we got through the last one."

"I know. But it's what we've been trained for and it's what we have to do. When y'all comin' back?"

"Don't know yet. The kids are all registered for school here and we haven't decided if we're goin' to pull them out."

"You'd leave them there?" Danny sounded surprised.

"We don't want to, but school is comin' up so quick we may not have time to get them into school in Hawaii."

"Is there anything Sandra and I can do to help?"

"Yea. See if we have time to get them in." 

"I'll ask her to go over to the school tomorrow and find out."

Rafe let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thanks Danny, Evelyn and I would really appreciate that." 

"Have you looked into base housin' yet?"

"I'll be flyin' back again to settle that. I promised Evelyn we'd have a place to live before she packed a single box."

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Danny was curious.

Rafe grinned at that. "I got my rank back, so you can call me Captain."

"I'd like to call you _somethin' _Rafe McCawley and it ain't Captain." He laughed.

"I'll be back in a couple of days and you can call me what ever you want." Rafe smiled.

"You can count on it." Danny answered before they said goodbye and hung up.

When Rafe turned to go into the kitchen, Evelyn was standing in the doorway. "A couple of days?"

"Yea, I think I should. I promised you a place to live before we left here and I need to find out if we can get the kids into school."

She sighed. "It's going to start again, isn't it? The secrecy, the long missions and the kids and I missing you."

Rafe could see a look of fear in her eyes that hadn't been there since the last war ended. He walked over to where she stood and put his arms around her. He could feel her arms around his waist, holding him so tightly and she was shaking. He kissed the top of her head and tried to calm her fears. "Lovin' you kept me alive Evelyn, you brought me home." He took her arms from around his waist so he could look at her. "I came through the last war alive and I'll make it through this too."

"You can't make that kind of promise."

"I can and I am. I will come back." And he pulled her back into his arms.

"Who would have ever believed we would be going to war again." She said quietly. "Didn't we learn anything?"

"That's what happens when people want somethin' that ain't theirs. It's our job now to make sure that it _don't _happen."

"This isn't our fight."

"I'm afraid it is honey. The United Nations _says_ it's our fight."

"I'm afraid for you Rafe."

"I know you are Evelyn. And I know you'd rather be goin' back to Hawaii on our own terms, but at least we'll be back with people we know."

"That's something I guess." 

"Everything all right, you two?" They hadn't heard Thomas come in and saw him standing in the front doorway. 

"Nothin' we haven't gone through before, Dad."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Evelyn smiled at him. "Afraid not, Dad. This is something we'll work out together, just like we did before."

"What about school for the kids?"

Rafe looked at his father and sighed. "I'm not sure if we're goin' to have enough time to get them into school back there."

"You could leave them here for the year."

"I could, but Evelyn wouldn't leave them for a year. And I won't leave Evelyn for a year."

"What else can you do?"

"Danny's helpin' me there. He's goin' to have Sandra go over to the school tomorrow and see what we can do."

Thomas smiled at his son. "Looks like you've got everything covered son."

"I hope so Dad."

Two days later, Rafe and Evelyn were at the airbase waiting for the transport that would take him back to Hawaii. This would be the last trip he would take in civilian clothes because the next time the McCawley family went back to Hawaii, Rafe would be reporting for duty.

For Evelyn, she was experiencing such a sense of deja vu. When Rafe had been stationed at Pearl Harbor, she'd only gone to Hickam Field twice to see him off on a mission and even though he wasn't seeing combat yet, the feelings of fear were returning in dreadful waves.

Rafe could see how his leaving was affecting her and tried to make light of it. "I'm only goin' to Hawaii Evelyn."

"I know. I thought I had gotten used to it, but I've also gotten so used to having you around everyday."

"I know honey. I've gotten used to _bein' _around everyday, but at least we'll be able to stay together."

"That _is_ true."

The transport started up its engines and Rafe knew it was time for him to go. "You know, this is the first time we've been separated since I came home. And it ain't goin' to be the last for awhile."

"As long as we can stay together, I can bear it."

Rafe put his arms around his wife and kissed her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She answered and kissed him back.

He picked up his travel bag and took her hand for a moment. "I'll be home in a few days."

She didn't know why, but Evelyn felt compelled to tell him, "I love you."

That made him grin before he answered, "I love you too, Evelyn." and he jogged toward the waiting transport.


	9. Return to Pearl Harbor

It had been a compromise they'd reached, but none had been particularly happy about it.

Rafe and Evelyn had returned to Hawaii and moved into a house that was almost identical to the one they'd lived in before. The only difference was, this one was bigger to accommodate all the kids. The problem was Danny and Sarah McCawley had had to stay in Tennessee with their grandparents.

There hadn't been enough time to get them registered because by the time they got back to Hawaii, school had already started. Evelyn, however, registered them for the following year.

The compromise was that while Danny and Sarah were left in Shelby, they had brought Joseph with them. He was still too young to start school and as difficult as it was for Evelyn to leave her two oldest behind, she was not going to leave her baby.

Rafe and Danny were at Wheeler with Red, receiving instructions on the upcoming mission and Sandra had come over to the house. She and Evelyn sat on the back porch having a second cup of coffee while Mrs. Monahan looked after Ann, Shelby and Joey.

"It feels so strange being back here." Evelyn commented. "Rafe's at the base and I have a small child. Some things never change." 

Sandra agreed. "Now all we need are Barbara and Martha."

"I talked to Barbara after we got back here and she couldn't believe it. She's a little jealous that I'm here and she's not." She said with a smile.

"Well, that's all the more reason to get everyone back here for more visits, you and Rafe are back."

"It'll be awhile before that can happen, I think. Our husbands are flying combat again and who knows how long this will take." Evelyn commented.

Sandra sighed. "Danny and I were lucky. We had the girls before all of this happened, so at least they've had a lot of time with him."

Evelyn took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "You _were_ lucky. I just wonder how this is going to affect Joey, he's never really been separated from Rafe."

"As I recall, Danny didn't like it too much either."

"This is different though. As much as Rafe loves all _three_ kids, there has always been something special between the two of them because I don't think he ever got over the miscarriage."

"What about you?" Sandra asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I _do_ think about it every once in awhile and I wonder if the baby would have been a boy or a girl or looked like Rafe or me."

"Does it still hurt?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not like it did then. But I don't think the hurt will ever really go away. I know it won't for Rafe."

"He loves you, Ev."

She smiled. "I know. That's one thing I've never doubted or how much he loves the kids."

"Have you thought about having any more?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Three are enough. What about you and Danny? Have you thought about having another baby?"

Sandra flushed at the directness of her question. "We've talked about it but never really decided if we wanted more. He seems to be perfectly content with the girls and now that we're at war again I don't know if I want to have another. If something were to happen to him..." Her voice trailed off.

Evelyn reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry Sandra, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I _do_ understand what you're feeling."

"I know you do and you didn't put me on the spot."

They sat quietly finishing their coffee when Rafe called from the front of the house. "Evelyn, where the heck are you?"

"This is always the last place he looks." She smiled at Sandra before she called back to him. "We're out on the back porch." 

Rafe and Danny came out to see the two girls sitting. "Some things never change." Rafe grinned at her.

"I was saying the same thing to Sandra about you." She smiled back at her husband.

Danny leaned over to kiss Sandra on the cheek before he sat down next to her. She looked at him curiously, "So how did it go?"

He looked at Rafe and then back to Sandra. "Well, we got our orders."

"And?"

He sighed. "We're gettin' a week's leave and then we're goin' to be gone for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

Evelyn looked at Rafe. They'd already been through this and she knew that Danny could not tell Sandra what the mission was or how long they'd be gone, even if he knew. Rafe sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"We don't really know honey. They never give us too much detail, just enough to get the job done."

"You mean in case you get shot down." 

Danny could hear the panic in her voice and took her trembling hand in his. "We knew this day could come and now that it has, we have to face facts. I know you don't want to hear it, but I _could_ get shot down and the less information we have the better it is."

"I thought that if we waited until the war was over before we got married, we wouldn't have to go through what Ev and Rafe did."

"I know honey, me too. But here we are."

Sandra looked at Rafe. "Promise me you'll look after him."

"Don't worry about that Sandra, we'll look after each other." He told her.

As Evelyn was getting ready for bed that night, Rafe went to check on Joey. He'd been quiet since supper and Rafe was a little worried, it wasn't like his youngest to be so subdued. He was nearly four and a half and Rafe wondered if he understood what he and Evelyn had been talking about. They had been discussing the upcoming mission and how long he might be away. It was something they had always done so he could answer any questions she might have and to try to ease her fears.

It worried him now that he might have frightened his son. 

He knew that parents weren't supposed to have favorites and he and Evelyn had never shown favoritism toward _any_ of their children. They were all special in their own way: Danny being their firstborn and Sarah being their only daughter. But Joey had come after Evelyn had miscarried, when they had made the decision to wait until the end of the war to have another. When that day had finally come, they had wasted no time in trying and their youngest had been born nine months later on their fourth anniversary. Rafe had always joked that she'd given him a hell of an anniversary gift. He looked like his father and older brother with his sandy brown hair and brown eyes, which made his mother happy.

But how would his youngest handle being separated from him? That worried Rafe, a lot. 

When he opened the door to his son's room, the boy was asleep. He leaned against the doorjamb to watch him and he sighed. This wasn't how he had wanted to introduce him to Hawaii, going back to flying combat missions. 

When Evelyn came out of the bathroom, Rafe still hadn't come back and she began to worry that something might be wrong with Joey. She headed down the hall and saw her husband standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. She stood behind him for a moment before she put her arms around him. "Is everything all right?" 

He took one of her hands in his and kissed it. "Everything is fine. I was just watchin' him sleep."

"Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm fine honey, just pre-mission jitters."

She laid her cheek against his back. "Rafe McCawley, you don't _get_ pre-mission jitters." 

"I didn't before I had a wife and three kids."

"You never told me that before, why now?"

"Because I have to leave in a week and I'm goin' to be leavin' you alone. And because our little guy there has never been through this."

"We'll be all right Rafe, try not to worry."

"That's what I'm supposed to tell you." He said as he pushed himself off the doorjamb and turned around to face her. "I love you Evelyn and those kids of ours mean the world to me too."

"I know. We'll need to call the kids tomorrow and let them know you'll be going away. In the meantime, why don't we dust off the McCawley tradition of a day at the beach. Joey never got the chance to have that."

"I like the way you think Evelyn McCawley and I think he'll like it too."

She reached around him and closed her son's bedroom door. She took Rafe's hand and smiled at him, "Come on Captain, it's been a long day for both of us." 

"I can't argue with that." He gave her a weary grin before he took the hand he held and walked her back to the bedroom to turn in for the night.


	10. Deja Vu All Over Again

It was something that she had feared could happen again.

After Rafe had been shot down over the English Channel in 1941, it had always been in the back of her mind that he could get shot down again. It was something she had had to live with for almost four years and when the war finally ended in 1945, she thought they were in the clear.

No one had expected to go back to war five years later and Evelyn McCawley certainly never expected to receive a visit from the base chaplain and Rafe's squadron commander to tell her he'd been shot down over the Sea of Japan. 

"Mrs. McCawley, your husband _is_ alive." The officer reassured her. "We don't know what shape he's in but he's being brought back on an inbound hospital ship."

"That can't be good." Evelyn said, almost to herself. "What happened?"

"We're still not sure, ma'am. Captain Walker is being debriefed as we speak and he'll be able to tell us."

"Danny was with him?"

"Yes, ma'am. He radioed his position after your husband was hit and the Navy was able to pick him up in fairly short order."

She smiled at the commander. "Those two have been inseparable since they were boys. I'm just glad Danny was there."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you tell me when he'll be home?"

"Barring bad weather, the ship should be here by tomorrow afternoon. Someone from the base will contact you with the details."

"Thank you Commander."

Evelyn walked them to the front door before the chaplain turned to her. "You've taken this news very calmly Mrs. McCawley. It's my unfortunate duty to have to talk to wives and mothers and it can get quite emotional."

She smiled at him and sighed. "Before we were married, my husband flew with the Eagle Squadron and he was shot down. It was five months before I found out he was alive. This time he wasn't alone and I know he's all right." 

Once they had departed, Evelyn had to make the one telephone call she wished she didn't have to. But at least she would be able to give the kids and Rafe's parents good news.

The following afternoon Evelyn waited with Danny and Sandra for the hospital ship to finish docking. They'd left the children in the capable hands of Mrs. Monahan so Evelyn wouldn't have to worry about Joey's reaction to seeing his father.

They flanked her as Navy orderlies began bringing wounded personnel off of the ship. Men wearing casts and bandages, on crutches and stretchers came down the gangplank. Evelyn was anxious to see her husband, to see how badly he was wounded. When he was finally brought down, the last ambulance pulled up to the bottom of the gangplank and he was loaded in. One of the doctors approached her, "Mrs. Rafe McCawley?"

"Yes."

"If you like, you can ride to the hospital with your husband."

She looked at Danny and Sandra. "We'll follow you in the car." Danny told her as he helped her into the back of the ambulance.

The orderly closed the door behind her as she sat across from an unconscious Rafe. To look at him, it looked like he was asleep. She felt the ambulance start to move and she looked at her husband. "What happened?" She asked him.

Danny couldn't tell her much when he'd finally talked to her because it had all happened so fast, hit and run and they were gone. He didn't know where the two jets had come from or where they went. What he did remember was Rafe's call to tell him he'd been hit and as he watched him go down, as the commander had told her, radioed their position to the airbase in Japan. He was told the Navy would send someone out to pick him up. Danny had stayed with Rafe as long as he could, but he began to run low on fuel and knew he wouldn't do his friend any good if he ended up in the water as well. So he reluctantly turned toward Japan and left Rafe alone.

Evelyn reached over and took his hand. He was so still. His breathing was shallow but it was even and the nurse in her took over as she checked his pulse and his heart rate. Both were good and she sighed as she sat back and waited to get to the hospital.

Danny and Sandra were already there waiting for them, as Rafe was transferred to a waiting gurney. He helped her out of the ambulance and they watched as Rafe was taken inside. The doctor that had ridden in the front stopped to talk to Evelyn. "We're going to get your husband settled into a room and see how well he fared on the trip. As soon as we're finished, I'll have a nurse come get you." 

"Thank you doctor." She said and he followed the gurney.

Danny smiled to himself and shook his head, which did not go unnoticed by Evelyn. "What are you smiling at?"

"I was just rememberin'. You'd gone into labor with Sarah and Rafe was absolutely lost after Barbara took you inside and we were left standin' out here."

She couldn't help but smile. "What made you think of that?"

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Because you look just as lost as he did. He's goin' to be fine Evelyn. I know he is."

"I hope so Danny." 

"How 'bout I buy you girls a cup of coffee while we wait?" He offered.

Evelyn nodded as they went into the hospital and headed to the cafeteria.

When they had settled at a table and began to drink their coffee, Sandra made a face. "The coffee hasn't improved." She said softly. "Still as awful as always."

They all laughed and continued to drink it.

It wasn't long before Amy Bradford came looking for Evelyn. "Mrs. McCawley? The doctor sent me to let you know the Captain is settled in his room. You can go see him now if you like."

Evelyn stood up and smiled at her. "Please call me Evelyn. You've been coming to our home with Red often enough and I think it's time that we stop being so formal."

Amy smiled back. "Evelyn."

"See, that wasn't so hard." And they laughed before she looked at Danny and Sandra, "Thank you."

"For what?" Danny asked.

"For being such good friends."

Sandra stood up and hugged her. "We're glad to be here Ev."

Evelyn followed Amy out of the cafeteria and through the maze of hallways until they reached Rafe's room. It was dim, the only light in the room was over his bed. The color in his face was coming back and that could only be good. "The doctor wanted you to know that your husband did well on the trip and the internal injuries he received were not as bad as they first thought. He's still in serious condition and the fact that he hasn't regained consciousness does have the doctor concerned. He's hoping that familiar sounds and voices will bring him around."

"Would it be all right if I brought our son to see him?"

"I think that would be a very good idea. I'll leave you alone now." And she left the room as Evelyn walked over to the side of the bed and brushed the hair back from his forehead. He'd always told her he loved it when she did that and she loved to do it. 

She willed him to open his eyes and when he would not, she finally sat down and took his hand. Familiar voices Amy had said. She smiled as she began to talk to him, "Do you remember that night in New York when we went to the nightclub and you held me so close when we danced? Or taking the boat out to the Queen Mary? I think I knew then that you loved me, before you told me outside the hotel. Do you remember when I went into labor with Sarah and you were so frantic? I don't think I ever remember you being so scared. I remember our wedding night when you tried to carry me over the threshold into our house and you almost hurt yourself." She laughed softly at the memory. "You should have known better than to try and carry me when I was already six months along with Danny."

"What kind of groom would I be if I hadn't carried my bride over the threshold?" The question came so softly that Evelyn wasn't sure she'd really heard it until she saw Rafe open his eyes and smile at her.

Her heart stopped for a moment before she smiled at him. "Welcome back Captain McCawley."

"I'm glad to _be_ back Mrs. McCawley." 

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot down." He joked and flashed a cocky grin at her. "How you holdin' up?"

"Better, now that you're here and awake."

"Who would have believed it could happen again?" He said and sighed.

"I'm just glad Danny was with you this time." 

"So am I. And if our luck holds like it did last time, I won't get shot down again."

"Rafe McCawley, what am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me."

"I do." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. 


	11. Together for the New Year

New Years 1951.

It was Rafe and Evelyn's first in Hawaii since they'd returned and it would be the first that Danny and Sarah McCawley would be able to remember.

Rafe's parents had brought the kids out on Christmas Eve after they'd been let out of school for the holiday break. They had been to the beach with their parents and their brother or with Danny's godfather and his family every day since they'd arrived.

Evelyn was a happy woman. She had all of her children with her, Rafe was recovered from the injuries he'd sustained after his crash into the Sea of Japan and everyone had made it back for New Years. Her house seemed to be bursting at its seams with all of the gathered friends and family, but that was how she liked it best. 

The only people who were missing were _her_ parents. Her mother had developed a bad case of influenza just before Christmas and was not able to make the trip. The disappointment in her voice was evident as she explained the situation. It would have been only the second time that both sides of the family would have gotten together since the end of the war.

Despite her disappointment at not being able to see the new year in with her parents, Evelyn was happy to have Barbara and Martha there and Gooz had made the trip as well. Red had brought Amy with him and he looked happier every time Evelyn saw them together. She seemed be the girl that Red was going to settle down with. It wasn't that he'd said anything to her or to Rafe or Danny, it was just a feeling she had.

Evelyn talked to Rafe about that after everyone had gone. It was well after three when the kitchen had been cleaned up and they had finally been able to get to bed. It had been a nice evening and they laid in the quiet going over what had happened. "Rafe, what do you think?"

He rolled over on his side to look at her. "About what honey?"

She rolled over to face him. "Do you think Red will marry her?"

He grinned at her question. "You're just itchin' to go to a weddin' ain't you?"

She smiled back and cuffed him lightly on his shoulder, which only made him laugh. "It's not that, honestly. All we've ever wanted for Red was for him to be happy after Betty died and it seemed it would never happen. Now it seems I can't remember when he _wasn't_ happy."

"She's been real good for him, there's no doubt about that. As far as marriage goes, Red's the only one who can decide that."

"Oh I know. But after mourning for such a long time, he deserves all the happiness in the world."

"I can't argue with that." And he pulled her into his arms. "How 'bout you Mrs. McCawley? Are you happy to have all your chicks in the nest again?" 

"More than happy." And she kissed his cheek. "To have your folks here and everyone else was more than I expected."

"Are you okay with _your_ parents not bein' here?"

"I don't know who was more disappointed, Mother or me. But Dad called earlier to wish all of us a happy New Year and he said she was doing much better and he wasn't going to have to take her to the hospital."

"Was it really that bad?" Rafe asked her.

"It was looking that way for awhile, but my mother is too stubborn to let something like the flu keep her down for long."

He grinned. "Always wondered where that stubborn streak of yours came from."

"Rafe McCawley, you're just as stubborn as I am." She tried to be serious, but ended up laughing. 

"You got that right Evelyn McCawley. And you wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

New Years Day came early and while their friends slept off a night of celebrating, the McCawley's and the Walker's gathered for a family breakfast. It was a noisy affair at the McCawley house with Evelyn, Sandra and Rafe's mother trying to keep the children and their husbands fed while trying to eat something themselves. By the time everyone had finished and the table had been cleared, Evelyn and Sandra were in the kitchen washing up the dishes while Rafe's parents had taken the children to the beach. They had to leave for Tennessee the next morning and Danny and Sarah wanted one more day to play in the sand.

While the girls took care of the breakfast dishes Rafe and Danny were in the living room discussing the upcoming mission. There was a knock at the front door and it was with more than a little surprise when Rafe opened the door and saw General James H. Doolittle standing there. "Hello sir, please come in."

Danny stood at attention as the General walked into the room. "At ease Captain, I'm retired."

"Old habit General."

Doolittle turned to Rafe. "I heard what happened to you Captain McCawley. It's a good thing you had Captain Walker here with you."

"I wouldn't argue with that."

"What brings you to Hawaii sir?" Danny asked.

"I've been doing some work with the Air Force and I was headed home to try and spend part of New Years Day with Mrs. Doolittle. But I knew you boys were here and wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

Rafe and Danny glanced at each other and smiled, their former commander hadn't changed. "Do you have time for a cup of coffee?" Rafe asked him.

The General seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded. "Thank you Captain. A cup of coffee would hit the spot." 

While Rafe walked to the kitchen, Danny and the General sat down on the sofa and started to talk.

"Who was at the door?" Evelyn asked Rafe as he walked into the kitchen. Sandra was putting away the last of the dishes and she was hanging up the damp dishtowel. 

"General Doolittle. He's been here on a consultin' job and was stoppin' by on his way to the airfield. Is there any coffee left?"

"I just made a fresh pot, why?"

"I asked him to stay for a little while."

"Why don't you go back out to the living room and talk while I get everything together."

"Thanks honey." And he kissed her cheek before he turned around and walked back out to the living room.

Evelyn followed him out a few minutes later with a tray of cups, cream and sugar. Sandra followed with a fresh pot of coffee and set it on the tray before she sat down next to Danny on the sofa. Evelyn sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair next to Rafe and listened while the men talked.

It was something they'd never really discussed, mostly because the General had considered it a failure. None of the B-25's that had been flown over Japan in 1942 had made it back and many of the men had not either. "I went to see Lieutenant Fusco's parents before we went to Washington." He said to Rafe and Danny. "I wanted them to know how much their son meant to all of us."

"I'm sure they appreciated that sir." Rafe told him.

"We lost some good men that day." He said in reflection. 

"But any one of them would do it again sir." Danny commented. "We believed in what we were doin'."

"I've always been very proud to be associated with every one of you men. I don't know if I ever told you that."

"You never needed to General, we always knew." Rafe said.

"I appreciate that son, thank you." He put his coffee cup down on the table and stood up. "Mrs. McCawley, Mrs. Walker it was very nice to see you again." 

"Thank you for stopping by General, it was very nice to see you again too." Evelyn replied as Rafe got up out of the chair to walk Doolittle to the door. She, Danny and Sandra followed and they all said goodbye.

Rafe put his arm around Evelyn as they walked back to the living room and looked at her. "When God made that man, He broke the mold."

"Damn right." Danny remarked as they all sat down and finished their coffee. 


	12. Red Gets Married

It was something they'd all hoped for and worried might never happen. 

Red was getting married.

He'd surprised them on New Years Day with the announcement that he'd asked Amy to marry him and that she'd floored him by accepting. The wedding was going to be small and as soon as they could make the arrangements. Red didn't consider himself to be superstitious, but he'd lost the chance at being Betty's husband because they had decided to wait and he didn't want to wait this time.

Because he and Amy had decided on a small ceremony they had chosen the Hickam base chapel, where Rafe and Evelyn had been married in 1942 and Danny and Sandra had also been married in 1946. Red had asked Gooz to be his best man and Amy wanted her best friend from nursing school to be her maid of honor.

It was in that very chapel the night before the wedding that Rafe and Evelyn sat holding the others hand. They had joined Danny and Sandra, Barbara, Martha and Gooz for the rehearsal. It had gone without a hitch, which worried Gooz because he said it was bad luck. It usually meant something would go wrong at the wedding. Amy tucked her arm through his and reassured him that everything would be fine as the friends walked out of the chapel and left Rafe and Evelyn in the quiet. They were remembering their own wedding day nearly nine years before and marveling at everything that had happened to them since. "Rafe?"

"What is it honey?" He asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Do you realize that it's been nearly nine years since we were married here?"

"It's been the best nine years of my life, even though I was away a lot for a few of them." 

"We were luckier than a lot of couples who didn't get to see each other for months at a time."

"Don't I know it. I always felt so lucky to be able to see you and the kids so much and I never took it for granted that I could." 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We were happy to be able to see you as much."

The door at the back of the chapel opened. "Hey McCawley's," Danny said quietly. "we're waitin' on you."

"We'll be out in a minute." Rafe told his friend.

He came in and stood next to the pew where Rafe and Evelyn were sitting. "Everythin' all right?"

"Just rememberin' when we got married here."

"The only time I saw you more nervous then the day that Sarah was born was your weddin' day." Danny laughed softly and looked at Evelyn. "This guy couldn't even tie his own tie."

She looked at her husband and smiled. "I never knew that."

"You weren't supposed to." He grinned. "The truth is, until I saw you standin' in the doorway, my stomach was in knots."

"If it makes you feel any better, mine was too. And that wasn't even the morning sickness."

Rafe looked at her with a slight frown of concern. "_You_ never told _me_ that." 

"What purpose would it have served? It was something that was a part of my being pregnant and I didn't want it to affect our wedding day." She tucked her arm through his and looked at him with a smile. "Nothing was going to stop me from marrying you that day."

"Evelyn McCawley, you're really somethin'." He said and kissed her cheek.

Danny watched the exchange between two people who meant as much to him as his own family and smiled. "All right you two, let's get movin'. We got friends waitin' on us or have you forgotten we're hostin' the rehearsal dinner?"

"We haven't forgotten." Rafe told him and he stood up, taking his wife's hand as she stood up next to him. "Let's go." And they walked out of the chapel.

It was late that night when Red made his way home to the Bachelor Officers Quarters, for the last time. He had been assigned married housing and that was where Amy was staying to get their home in order.

Red was a happy man because not only did he love Amy, but he would always be grateful to her for helping him move on with his life without feeling that he had to stop loving Betty. 

He'd never forgotten Betty's visit or how she'd given him her blessing to love again and he always felt that she would have liked Amy.

"Red?"

He turned toward the small kitchen and saw Betty standing there and she was smiling. "Betty."

"It's good to see you Red."

"It's sure good to see you too Betty."

She walked toward him. "I just wanted to come see you and tell you how happy I am that you finally found someone. She seems like a really sweet girl."

Red grinned. "She is. And as I remember, it was your idea for me to give her a chance."

"We're all so excited for you."

"We?"

"Of course. Billy and Anthony know you're getting married and wanted me to tell you it was about time."

"You see them?"

"Everyday. We're all right Red and we're happy."

"What is it like?" Red had been so surprised by her last visit that he hadn't thought to ask until after she'd gone.

"It's really nice because we're in Pearl Harbor. We had a choice of where we wanted to stay and Pearl Harbor before the attack was the happiest time for us, so that was where we wanted to be. We do miss all of you though."

"We'll all be together again someday."

"I hope so. Red I'm not here just to congratulate you, I'm here to say goodbye for good. Once you're married tomorrow I can't visit you anymore but I wanted you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too Betty, I always will."

"I know. Be happy Red, that's all I've ever wanted for you." And she kissed his cheek before she disappeared.

It was a beautiful day for the wedding as Red and Amy stood at the altar reciting their marriage vows. All of the people they cared about were there filling the pews and Gooz stood next to Red with a grin on his face that rivaled the one he wore on his own wedding day. His wife had surprised him by showing up the night before after not having made the trip with him because of their sick child. 

Rafe, Evelyn, Danny and Sandra sat with Barbara, Martha and Gooz' wife as they watched the last of their friends find happiness.

As the minister pronounced Red and Amy husband and wife, Betty stood at the back of the chapel wearing the formal she'd worn the night in New York City. Standing next to her was Anthony and Billy in their dress uniforms and they all applauded with the rest of the congregation as the new Mr. and Mrs. turned to face the crowd.

Red saw them standing there and knew that that was the nicest wedding gift he could have received.


End file.
